<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making a Home by RenDNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639072">Making a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox'>RenDNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together, Photographs, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi move in together. In a long weekend, Bokuto is alone and bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BokuAka Week 2020<br/>Day 2: Roommates/Moving In</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi looked at the single unpacked box left in the apartment; it was labeled “Memories”. He looked around, everything was perfect, all exactly where they deemed everything to be. Furniture, rugs, decore, etc. All except one unopened box labeled “Memories”. In it were the most important things from the last six years, since his own first year at Fukurodani Academy. Lots of firsts and lasts. Mostly pictures: His first tournament, first training camp, the team each year, Bokuto’s graduation, his own graduation, each year’s team reunion, birthdays (his and Bokuto’s), his acceptance to university celebration, christmases, valentines, and many more. In each of those photos there was Bokuto (except for his third year team one, he had already graduated) smiling endlessly. There were also some objects. Movie tickets from their first date, a presses flower made into a bookmark from his 18th birthday (Bokuto had made it), a good luck charm from their first new years as a couple, the third bottom of Bokuto’s school shirt he had given him upon graduating (as they didn’t wear gakurans he said that one was the closest to the heart), a plastic ring way too small to wear Bokuto got from a machine and gave to him as a “promise” when they celebrated the younger’s graduation from high school. He decided it was not time yet to open it and left it in the hallway’s closet.</p><p>Akaashi was in his last year at university so he couldn’t spend as much time at the apartment or with Bokuto as he wished. And Bokuto was already playing pro, so long training hours, away games and mandatory social events kept him away more often than not. These were the reasons that made Bokuto ask Akaashi to move in together, even if they were both busy, at the end of the day they knew they were going home to each other.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>It was a long weekend and Akaashi had promised his family he’d spend it with them and Bokuto had an away game. However, the game was suspended due to unfavorable weather conditions that made it dangerous to travel. So Bokuto was alone for the weekend and extremely bored. He started walking around the apartment watching every little detail and feeling Akaashi’s presence in them. But then he came to a stop at the entrance, he felt it was empty. Just a blank wall. Then, he remembered he had stored some things in the hallway closet that he could put there. As he rummaged through the closet he found a box he hadn’t seen before, it was labeled “Memories” in Akaashi’s neat handwriting. He was way too curious not to open it, he would deal with the consequences later. He was astounded at what he found. Every little thing was related to him, it was beautiful. Too beautiful to be kept in a box in the closet, so he took everything out and thought of what to do. He had two whole days to do something about these things. He thought of what Akaashi would do if he had only two days, PLANNING! He searched Akaashi's desk for pen and paper and started writing.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>Akaashi was due to return on Sunday by six in the afternoon. So Bokuto went to pick him up at the station. They walked back, holding hands, in a comfortable silence.<br/>
Once in the elevator to their floor Bokuto turned to him.</p><p>-I have a surprise for you -He said excited.<br/>
-What is it? -Akaashi looked up at him from behind his glasses. He had taken to wearing them after he quit volleyball. He said it was a pain to put on contacts every day and Bokuto loved how he looked in the black frames.<br/>
-Not going to tell you but I’ll need you to close your eyes before we go inside the apartment.<br/>
-Hmmm, okay…</p><p>Bokuto took the younger’s hand once his eyes were closed and opened the door to lead him inside. They took off their shoes, Bokuto helped Akaashi, and stepped inside. There Bokuto turned him towards the wall.</p><p>-Please don’t tell me you trashed the wall? -Akaashi’s voice had a little laugh in it.<br/>
-Not exactly. You can look now.</p><p>Akaashi opened his eyes slowly. On the wall in front of them were all the photos and a collage made of the things in the “Memories” box along with some other photos Bokuto had stored away (if Akaashi was going to have a photo of a team without Bokuto he would have one of the MSBY Black Jackals).</p><p>-I thought something was missing here and found your box in the closet…<br/>
-Kou -It was not very often Akaashi called him that in such a soft voice- It-it’s perfect.<br/>
-Really!? -Bokuto was beaming while holding the smaller form behind.<br/>
-Yes, this is what the apartment needed to completely feel like home. Our history.<br/>
-I’m glad you like it. I had way too much free time this weekend.<br/>
-I can see that, but thank you. You make this place ours. I love you -With this Akaashi turned in Bokuto’s arms to give him a soft kiss and hug him.<br/>
-I love you too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! &lt;3<br/>Much shorter than the previous one.<br/>The ones to follow will be short too.</p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>